


The Purest Love - Alternate

by Llixale



Series: True Love série [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: “Do you know how annoying it is to have someone jump through dimensions and reappearing randomly like you do? "“Well, it’s not random at all[...]The light of The Purest Love is a very efficient anchor”Sam thinks that having some random sorcerer declaring that he share some kind of supreme love with Steve is a little...Strange.Especially since Steve is already taken.





	The Purest Love - Alternate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Purest Love in Existence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591701) by [Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel). 



> This is an alternate version of "The Purest Love in Existence" by the good Scotland_Axel, go check it out !

The man is on the ground, sleeping like a baby and not like someone hit by a shield in the face. He snores just a little and Steve wonders how someone with their hands and legs tied can look as peaceful as him.

Even his cape is more animated the man at that very moment.

Finally, he starts awake, noticing the cold hard floor under him, then the ropes and finally, the people around him, ready to strike should he make one tiny bad move.

“Was that really necessary?” he asks, looking at the ropes without trying to get out of them.

“Do you know how annoying it is to have someone jump through dimensions and reappearing randomly like you do? So yes, they are necessary” answers Steve as calmly as he can, just a tiny drop of exasperation in his voice.

“Besides, each time you jump, you leave chaos magic residues behind you, so yeah…” ads the Dr. Banner monitoring the mentioned energy level thanks to his tablet.

“Well, it’s not random at all, I needed to wait for you two to be close each time that’s all” the man answers easily. He should probably notices that his answers isn’t exactly that clear for the others in the room. He doesn’t.

 

Sam thinks quickly, It’s started two days ago and, it was true that the man appeared only when he was with Steve but...he has been a lot with him. It was so quick, a portal opening near them, something passing by before opening another one and disappearing. He didn't even check them, only leaving chaos magic running freely and, generally, creating some messed up situation, like making Scott anniversary cake explode in Sam hand.

Do you know how hard it is to remove cake from kinky hair?

 

“Why do you need us to be close to do…whatever you were doing?” he asks.

The man blinks, several times, look at Sam, then Steve as if it were obvious “Because you are the beacon of the spell I use to travel through the dimensions. I have to go back to my initial dimension if I want to check the others. The light of The Purest Love is a very efficient anchor”

“The light of what now?” quickly asks Tony frowning with the look of someone deciding if you are crazy or not.

The man wiggles to sit and shrugs “The Purest Love. My friend, Karl Mordo, wanted me to find the purest love across the dimensions so I started with this one, found the Purest Love here and traveled”

Steve is rigid, his hand starting to feel sweaty, which is not something he is used to since the serum.

“Those two? The Purest Love?” repeat Tony making a face of incredulity, pointing at them too.

Steve glares at him, surely, if Sam and him were in love, this could be real. Well, he is in love with Sam but…Sam doesn’t know.

Yet.

In fact, Sam thinks he is still with Sharon. Which he isn’t. He was going to tell him, just wanted the perfect opportunity and the perfect amount of time. Last things he needed was to look like he was jumping from relationship to relationship, even if they did broke because he wanted to be with Sam.

Sam doesn’t say anything and Steve doesn’t know if he should look at his friend or not.

The warlock decides to continue “Yes, those two, you know Stark, you doesn’t seems that quick to catch up for a genius, anyway, in every dimension you two, well, your essence, are always the purest I could find. It’s unbelievable. Two dimension ago, you two were merman, let me tell you that I wasn’t ready to be underwater, and before that you two were actors..."

Steve eyes are so wide that he can’t help but nervously change his shield to his other arm, feeling the suit way to tight around his neck.

“It was so funny because no matter where or when, you always find each other” provides the warlock, apparently liking to hear himself talk.

“Like soulmates?” intervene Bucky, silent till then.

Steve would have prefer his best friend stay silent if it was to say that because now, he wants nothing more than gauge Sam reaction.

“You could call it that, yes”

“In a “no homo” way?” wants to know Tony looking at Steve and Sam with a devilish grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows.

The man looks at Steve and Sam, then Tony, tilt his head “What do you mean "No homo"? Yes, full homo, you guys are already together, right?”

“No, we aren’t” quickly respond Steve; ready to kill this conversation and bury it in Roswell.

 

And that’s the thing, some warlock just ruined his entire plan to get Sam to see him in a charitable mood to agree to one date, just one. And now he was throwing "Purest Love this" and "Purest Love that" and Sam wasn’t supposed to know LIKE THAT. Well, he doesn’t confirm anything, he can still call his lawyers.

“Awkward” murmurs Banner shaking his head with compassion.

Steve finally gather the strength to turn his head to look at Sam. The man’s expression is awfully neutral. What does that mean? How can he looks like that? Totally…unaffected? Wonders the blond, not sure if it’s a good thing or not.

“What’s your name, man?” Sam asks.

“Stephen Strange.”

 Sam nods “Well, Stephen, Bruce and Tony are going to check your identity and interrogate you. No more traveling for you, we don’t want to have you appear like you did anymore. Please, cooperate”

“Of course” Strange answers, getting to his feet, the ropes disappearing into thin air.

Sam shouldn’t be surprised, but he is a little. He doesn’t try to escape, just throw a look at Bruce and follows him as if nothing were wrong in the world.

 

“Sam and Steve sitting under a tree” sing song Bucky with a grin “K-I-S…hey! What was that for, punk?” he almost yell when the shield mysteriously hit his metal arm in a loud bang.

“Sharon isn’t going to like that at all. She liked me, and now she will have to make my death look like an accident” began Sam, passing his hand on his face.

“Why would Sharon say anything?” asks Bucky.

Steve can see where this is going, he is still unable to stop the conversation from happening without being painfully obvious.

“I don’t want to look like some sort of home wrecker Barnes, who wants to hear that their boyfriend share some kind of soulmate-y bond with someone else? Besides, I have a thousand in the betting pool already, I need them to have a baby next year or else Natasha will never let me live, I swear I laughed at her in her face when she said that there would be no children, I laughed Buck’!”

Before Steve could be offended out loud, Bucky cuts “You already lost that bet a week ago Wilson, what are you even on? How could you even be a home wrecker with two people that aren’t together?” frowns Bucky.

And there it was, the catastrophe. The Natural disasters known as Bucky Barnes had hit Steve in the jaw. He closes his eyes, count one, two, and three, open them to look at his ancient and canceled best friend, Bucky Barnes.

 

RIP friendship.

 

Sam, not even looking at him says softly “Bucky, I have to talk to Steve, I’m sure you understand”

Bucky bows with fake over-deference “Say no more” before leaving, not without sending his best smile and thumbs up to Steve as if he didn’t know he had just made a mistake.

 

They stay in silence for one of the longest minute in Steve’s life.

“So you’re not with Sharon?”

“No, Sam I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just needed the occasion I am so sorry”

Steve doesn’t like the disappointed look Sam wears one bit, especially since it’s because of him.

“But why? Why did you two even broke up in the first place?” Sam looks at his face for an answers, he doesn’t find it.

Steve could say a lot of thing but nothing is better than the truth right now, at least, he hopes.

“Because she wasn’t who I wanted to be with and I didn’t know if I had a chance so, at first, I just said nothing but then I realized it was unfair, whether I have a chance or not, I shouldn’t be with her if I can’t give her my all”

Sam sight seems a bit lost, Steve touch his hand slowly to get his attention then grabs it as if not to scares him.

“I want to be with you Sam, I’m sorry it took my so long to admit it, I was going to do it, I just wanted to be sure I wouldn’t lose you if you didn’t felt the same, that’s all”

Sam bites his lips, nods, his brown eyes suddenly looking at Steve with an intensity that makes him shiver. Something in that look is a challenge. Steve hopes he reads the situation correctly because he can’t recover from that. His left hand comes to Sam hips and maybe this is all the signal the other man was waiting for because he just grabs Steve neck and kisses him. Steve makes a surprised noise, deepening the kiss until Sam takes a step back, a smile slowly appearing in his face.

“Tony is going to hate that the guy may be right, you know how he is with everything that is magic”

Steve asks softly, already missing the taste of Sam on him “Do we care?”

Sam laughs “Absolutely not” before smiling and kissing Steve once again.

 

In a room three floor higher, Stephen Strange starts to smile to himself with a knowing grin.

 

 


End file.
